Prediction
|gold = 600 600 400 |exp = 300 300 300 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = }} Part 1/2 Phoena [ ... ] Pirika [ Phoena still won't wake up. I wonder what happened... ] Pirika [ And what the hell was that back there? ] Pirika [ We need to get back to town... ] Part 2/2 Pirika [ Hm? That's... ] Silva [ Oh, you guys? What's wrong? You look panicked. ] Silva [ And that girl... ] Pirika [ Silva, what are you doing here? ] ???? (Selene) [ Silva, will it take much longer? ] Silva [ Oh, sorry about that, Sub-Leader. I just saw someone I know. ] Pirika [ Oops, We're in a hurry. See ya later, Silva! ] Sub-Leader (Selene) [ And who are they? ] Silva [ Hopeful new faces, I guess I'd call 'em. ] ???? (Gilbert) [ I see. I'd like to meet those talented enough to gain Silva's praise. ] Sub-Leader (Selene) [ Leader, consider your position. There's no way I'd introduce them to you so easily. ] Leader (Gilbert) [ Don't worry about their identities, we've got the guarantee of the Soldier's Guild. ] Sub-Leader (Selene) [ But... ] Leader (Gilbert) [ There aren't any problems with them, right, Silva? ] Silva [ Well, I think they're all right... Okay. I'll introduce you to them sometime soon. ] Leader (Gilbert) [ Thanks. We can never have enough reliable people in our situation. ] Leader (Gilbert) [ ...I guess that's not the kind of talk we should be having here. Let's hurry on. ] Leader (Gilbert) [ I'm counting on you, Silva. ] Silva [ Of course. I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on you guys. ] ---- Pirika [ Hero! Phoena woke up! ] Pirika [ Ngh... Where am I? ] Hero you okay? Phoena [ Hero... Thank you. ] my question. Pirika [ W-Wait, Hero! ] Pirika [ She just woke up! So calm down, okay! ] Phoena [ ...I'm sorry. It looks like I've caused you trouble. ] Pirika [ Don't worry about it! No one was hurt anyway. ] Phoena [ But... ] Pirika [ Actually, there's something we'd like to ask you, to be honest. ] Phoena [ ...I think I have an idea what you're going to ask. ] Pirika [ Phoena, it's about that book of yours... ] Phoena [ I thought that's what you were getting at. But... ] Phoena [ I'm sorry. I can't remember anything. ] Phoena [ But... I have a feeling it's a really important thing. ] Pirika [ ...Really! Could you show it to me for a little bit? ] Phoena [ Of course, ...It's heavy! ] -- Phoena takes out the Chronicle and opens it -- Pirika [ Argh. Alright. Hmmmmmm... ] Pirika [ Yep... No monsters suddenly jumping out like before ] Phoena [ Why did those things...? ] Phoena [ What in the world did I... What did I do? ] Hero nothing to worry about Phoena [ But... ] Pirika [ Hero is telling you not to worry about it. It's nothing to get worked up over. ] Pirika [ Like I said before, no one was hurt. ] got monsters living in there? Pirika [ What kind of nonsense are you talkin'? ] Phoena [ W-Well, I think it's a very unique way of thinking. ] Phoena [ Still, this book is... ] Phoena [ Do you know something about it? ] Pirika [ Mmm, no, it looks like I was just imagining things. ] Phoena [ I see... ] Pirika [ Ch-Cheer up! It's okay! ] Pirika [ If we handle it personally, Phoena's memory should come back in no time! ] Pirika [ Right, Hero? ] Phoena [ ...Hee hee. Thank you. I'll try my best too. ] Pirika [ Once your memory returns, I'm sure we'll figure out what this book is, right Phoena? ] Phoena [ R-Right...I think so. I'll try hard to remember. ] Pirika [ Alright. Now that that's decided-- ] Pirika [ Let's go out to eat. I'm starvin'! ] Phoena [ Oh, Pirika... ] Pirika [ Heh heh heh. Come on! Hurry up! ] Phoena [ Pirika, Wait! ] Phoena [ Hee hee, Hero, should we go too? ] ---- Pirika [ Whew, I'm stuffed. ] Phoena [ Pirika, that was unbelievable, You're so small, but you ate about the same as me. ] Pirika [ You know what they say! Ya can't fight on an empty stomach! So ya gotta eat. ] Pirika [ Phoena, was that really enough? ] Phoena [ Yes, I'm fine with-- ] Silva [ Yo. you guys sure are in a good mood. ] Phoena [ Eek! ] Silva [ Hey, can you not scream in my ear? ] Pirika [ Silva, the difficulty level in seeing your face is quite high for a novice. ] Silva [ What the hell does that mean!? ] Pirika [ Seriously! We just got this girl to join, so be careful, okay? ] Silva [ She's the one you brought back, right? I do remember her joining the Volunteer Army. ] Phoena [ Y-Yes. My name is Phoena. ] Silva [ I'm Silva, the leader of the Soldier's Guild. Nice to meet ya. ] Phoena [ Pleased to make your acquaintance. ] Pirika [ He's been helping us out a lot too. He's got a scary face, but he's a nice guy. ] Silva [ Would you quit with the... Whatever. So anyway, do you guys have time? ] Pirika [ Hm? Time for what? ] Silva [ Oh, there's someone I want you to meet. ] Pirika [ Someone you want us to meet? ] Silva [ The fun's in actually meeting him. Follow me. ] Pirika [ Ah, wait! ] Pirika [ Geez, he's so impatient... Should we go too? ]